Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is the fourth book in The 39 Clues. Quote "The air seemed to whisper that the past was very much alive..." * Taken from pg.2 Summary The book is about how Amy and Dan try to find an Ekaterina Clue left by the Ekaterina branch founder, Katherine Cahill. The setting of the story is Egypt, and more specifically, Cairo, and in it, Dan and Amy learn about female pharaohs and goddesses like Isis. They discover how the Clues corrupt even the most brilliant Cahills and question Grace's love for them when they discover a secret Ekaterina stronghold at a Cairo hotel that they were staying in, the Hotel Excelsior. Later they learn that the hotel is owned by Bae Oh, the head of Ekaterina. Along the way, Grace's best friend, Hilary Vale, gives Amy and Dan several items from Grace. They discover that Grace is helping them find the next Clue. Amy and Dan work together with Alistair at the end of the book to reach the original location of the Clue, which is underwater. But they learn that the Clue has been stolen by the Madrigals. Alistair leaves Amy and Dan to look at books at his library. Then Amy and Dan realize that Grace didn't want them to go to the original location of the Clue, but to a store in Cairo. There, they receive a picture of a leaf of a plant. Then they go back to the Hotel Excelsoir, the hotel which is the location of the Ekaterina stronghold. There, they discover what the Clue is. A half gram of Myrrh. The book ends with Amy and Dan discovering that the Ekaterina stronghold has been destroyed by the Madrigals, and the place where Amy and Dan are headed next is not revealed. Characters Bae Oh Alistair Oh Dan Cahill Amy Cahill Irina Spasky Jonah Wizard Broderick T. Wizard Theo Cotter Hillary Vale Nellie Gomez Saladin Clue * 1 half gram of Myrrh Secret Message Alistair was there the night they died. That sentence is confirmed in The Viper's Nest. Letter Fellow Ekaterinas: Do not believe the lies. No matter what you hear about the Lucians, the Janus, the Tomas, or the wild rumors about Amy and Dan Cahill. THERE IS NO REASON TO BE ALARMED. The Ekaterinas WILL be the first to find the 39 Clues hidden around the world that lead to the secret of the Cahill family power. However, our branch cannot succeed without you. I beseech you, start your Clue hunt with all possible haste. Yours etc., Bae Oh Bae Oh P.S. And do let me know if you catch a glimpse of my nephew, Alistair. There's something I would very much like to... give him. Cards The Beyond the Grave Card Pack came with six cards: * Card 74: Irina Spasky * Card 75: Grace's Guidebook * Card 76: The Myrrh Tree * Card 77: Secrets of Budapest * Card 78: Sakhet * Card 79: David Livingstone Category:Books Category:Beyond the Grave